<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possessed Card by JustSimon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423931">Possessed Card</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon'>JustSimon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oyadori no Ko (Video Game), Pilgrim (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eventual Romance, F/F, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:55:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is alternate continustion after Pilgrim and Oyadori No Ko's true endings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice/Emokinia</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Possessed Card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Emokinia successfully escaped, she been ready to begin her plan to destroy the humanity, but when she used her teleportation power, demon girl found herself in a strange place, it's looked like some kind of a mansion, Emokinia felt a huge power on upper floor and telepored there, when she found a door and entered in the room, there was a girl, girl with a blonde hair, dark-blue dress and red hairpin which looked like a butterfly, then girl began a conversation with Emokinia. </p><p>"Who you are and how do you went here?" 'Impudent girl, how dare you talk with me like that? Don't you know who i am?' "I never saw you before." 'Name to me is Emokinia and i am the demon.' "Demon? Judging by your uniform i sure you just skipping classes silly girl" 'Nani? At least i don't dressing like a doll.' "What did you just said? Enough talks, my name is Alice and i am The Master of This Mansion, somehow i feel in you a strong power, i challenge you on a fight with me, what do you will sa-" </p><p>Alice don't finished sentence as she been thrown in the wall by Emokinia's Telekinesis. </p><p>"URGH!" THUMP! "Cough, cough. Dirty play, my favorite." </p><p>It's been a long fight, both evil girls used all their power, in the end they exhausted each other. </p><p>'You're pretty strong for youkai.' "You're truly a demon i must admit." 'Alice not your real name, you had other one before, can you tell your story?' </p><p>"Its a pretty strange request from you, but fine. My name before were Mary, i was just a girl, but i had a sick mother, i wished that she finally been cured, i can't remember what happened then, but now most important for me is gold, so i try seek some idiots, making a deals with them and took their souls to sell for a gold, many gold, it's went fine until that day, when i couldn't get a soul of one lil brat, her sister Akemi and that undead girl Suu messed with my plans and i let them go, how not strange i remember something weird, how i made a deal with that Akemi and when i was ready to take her soul she stabbed me with a knife and took my place of Master of Mansion, even stole my hairpin. Well that's my story. How about yours?" 'Girl which body i use, her name were Sadao, i just used her body as a vessel then and using now, a many years has passed and i was ready to reborn again, sacrifices were made, my plan is worked, i been resurrected, then i killed my followers, they were very annoying, but there was a one guy, guy with blonde hair in a costume and hat, he had a strange name, Hottie, he knew too much and i decided to kill him too, but then his strange gay pal in sun glasses threw a holy water on me, when i was distracted, Hottie stabbed me with a Dagger of Truth and i lost conscious, fortunately i changed my appearance and fooled them, i have only one goal, destroy humanity, when i tried use my teleportation power i found myself in this mansion of yours.' "I see. You know we're not so different from each other, we both wish to get our revenge, so what do you say, your power and my riches, together we will reach our goals, will you join to me?" 'You filthy, cheating, impudent and arrogant, girl, i like you, i will join to you." </p><p>To accept their union girls shook hands to each other. </p><p>"I hope on your help schoolgirl." 'Same to you dolly.' "Don't call me dolly!" 'Don't call me schoolgirl!' "HM!" 'HM! Jokes aside, i am tired, where can i sleep?' "On a second floor, there in any room is a bed, make yourself like at home." 'I will, seeya later.' "Emokinia, huh, this will be very interesting." </p><p>It was a beginning of evil duo, evil duo with desire of revenge, but even evil can love, these two will understand that too. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>